wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boulder Opal
Boulder Opal is a character created by N.R. Wynter. An old assistant gem waiting for their owner to return. Appearance Boulder Opal is a large robot-like gem. They are very hunched back and covered in brown armor. Their arch shaped helmet is attached to a large circular torso with round shoulder pads. A blue diamond surrounded by a dark brown border rests on their chest. Attached to them are large, thick arms with four fingers. She has a slim waist and ball joints attached to her pelvis. Her legs are bent, featuring round knee pads and large boots. The armor is decorated with blue designs. Over time, moss and blue flowers grew all over their armor, covering the spaces inside these patterns. Their gem rests on top their back. Personality Relatively peaceful, but slow. Boulder Opal's loyalty is admirable. She has remained in the spot she was ordered to wait in for thousands of years. While this solitude has made her very lonely and in desperate need of companionship, she refuses to move from her spot. Boulder Opal gives off a very somber feeling, especially in her voice which is slow and weary. A sufferer of depression, she doesn't have a whole lot of hope that her master will return. Abilities Boulder Opal has standard gem abilities. Skillsets: * Item Storage: Boulder Opal can store and summon items from her gem. Because of the gem's position, she opens up her chest cavity to allow easier access to her gem. * Photokinesis: She is capable of using her gem to light up dark areas. However, she transfers this power to her eyes as well. * Martial Arts: Boulder Opal has good knowledge in this area, but her slowness adds as a disadvantage. * Great Endurance: The armor that surrounds Boulder Opal makes it easier for her to withstand tough blows. Unique Abilities: * Scanner Vision: Boulder Opal can scan various objects or environments and assess what's best for her owner. ** Gem Identification: Accessing to a gem database, Boulder Opal can identify the serial codes and logs of individual gems. She also has great knowledge of gem classes as well. Being an old gem model, Boulder Opal has difficulty connecting to Homeworld's rapid advancement in technology. ** Threat Detector: Boulder Opal can identify threats in anyone and environments. * Holographic Projection: Boulder Opal is capable of projecting images from both her eyes and gem. ** '''Protective Shield: '''With light, she can create a protective shield over objects or gems from a distance. History Not much is known about Boulder Opal's past. They are a discontinued line of opals that were originally made early in gem culture's growth. Resources were plentiful and could create mass production of large gems to assist aristocrats in their daily activities. But because of the resource shortage, Boulder Opals have been replaced with better substitutes. This Boulder Opal was the assistant and body guard of an aristocratic gem. On a forest-like planet, their owner had ordered Boulder Opal to wait for their return. Thousands of years later, they haven't come back. Boulder Opal has been waiting all of this time for their return, allowing moss and flowers to grow on their form. Trivia * The armor is removable. * Boulder Opal was created for Gemsona-HQ's monthly design challenge in January. Gemology * A notable variety of precious opal. ** It has a chemical composition of SiO2 · nH2O, a hardness of 5½ - 6, and an amorphous crystal system. * Boulder opal is precious opal embedded in or around large boulders of ironstone or sandstone (which is where the name comes from). * Precious opal occurs as pebble rock first. Then it develops within thin veins, fissures and hollows of these boulders, becoming Boulder Opal. * Sometimes, boulder opals are described as an opal-in-matrix. ** This is due to the matrix being preserved when opal miners attempt to remove them. * The ironstone or sandstone matrix enhances the gem's durability and density. It also improves the vibrancy of its opalescence. * Boulder opals are one of the most valuable types of opals, second only to black opal. ** Which is ironic considering boulder opals are rarer. It makes up 2% of Australia's opals whereas black opal is 4%. ** Australia is the world's main supplier for opals and only source for boulder opals. * It was discovered in Queensland, Australia in 1870. ** All boulder opals found and sold today are located in Western Queensland's opal-rich fields. * It is the official birthstone of October, along with other varieties of opal. * Metaphysically, boulder opal is said to alleviate depression and help one find true love. ** It can also assist in developing one's spiritual side and help them achieve success. ** Boulder opal also provides clairty and emotional security to the conscious and unconscious mind. Gemstone Gallery Boulder-Opal-illustration.png Boulder-Opal-0.png|Boulder Opal reference sheet. Boulder-Opal.png|Boulder Opal concept. Category:Wyntergems Category:Gems Category:Opals Category:Precious Opals Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Mineraloids Category:Multi-colored Category:Era 1 Gems Category:MGC Gems